


Just Enough

by hazelnuttoffee



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuttoffee/pseuds/hazelnuttoffee
Relationships: Sakamaki Ayato/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Prefix

Ello there lads and lasses. I have brought to you a Diabolik Lovers book, containing an original character of mine. This will contain detailed sexual content, abuse, and several mature concepts. This is also a homosexual relationship. If you cannot handle these, please turn back now. I do not wish for the story I worked hard on to go to waste.

On another note, since this is my first book on here, it might be a bit sloppy; but that is irrelevant. I will be taking requests for future books, though reader inserts are not something I will right. That is not my kind of book. I will do personalised stories if you so wish. Whether it be a book where you are the star, a friend or family member, a character of yours, or simply one that you would like to see. If you wish for me to do these sorts of things, comment; I will make sure to read all of them, and jot down your wishes. It will probably take a few weeks, but I assure you that it will get done.

Again, this is a Diabolik Lovers fanfiction, so it will be slow and painful, but also very descriptive and erotic.

Please enjoy the story :))


	2. Kapitel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der dritten Person geschrieben| **

"Faster Sethius!" Karl shouted. His face was flushed. He was panting and sweating. Sethius chucked another flaming ball of energy at him, this time increasing his speed. They were training his magical properties, since the young man wished to be stronger. 

Sethius saw Karl's flushed face and decided that it was time to stop for the day. They have been training all through the morning, and into the night. It has been that way for the past seven years, and the rare friendship has only grown stronger. 

Sethius walked up to the man and pressed his hands to his face. He concentrated his energy and cooled Karl's face down tremendously. The man chuckled at this and the younger boy pushed his own hair out of his face and stepped back. He held a small smile.

"Was I too hard on you, Karl?~" Sethius asked jokingly, the King just shook his head. Sethius held out his hand, to which Karl took. He lead them inside a cozy townhouse. Karl didn't need much, not in this location anyway. He just needed someplace to conduct his experiments, and this home satisfied him. The vampire just sighed; his friend often acted like this. Always taking control, when in reality he was technically a guest. Sethius sat Karl down on the vampire's sofa, and began preparing Karl a cup of tea. It was Earl Grey, a flavour that the King preferred. Karl smiled at the smell.

"Sethius, you know you don't have to do this." Karl insisted. Sethius shook his head. He was the only person who managed to get inside Karl's bubble, and the only one who gets to see how precious he really is.

"I know, but you've been working hard. Besides, I gave you quite a beating out there." Sethius joked, with a small chuckle.  
Sethius has been training his powers since he was at least five years old. Yet, these past seven (7) years were the only times he actually consented. It brought an unknown smile to Karl's face.  
While the tea was boiling, Sethius pulled his long grey hair back into a messy bun. This caused his muscles to show through his training clothes, which consisted of: A tight   
long sleeved shirt with a light vest, light blue trousers that stopped at his knees, and he always trained barefooted. Karl blushed at the sight of his best friend; well, his only friend. The only person he could really trust, to be quite honest with you.

"I'm going to go get changed, if the tea pot starts screaming just turn it off." Sethius spoke. His spoke as if Karl didn't know how to use a teapot, but in reality he just wanted to be the dominant friend for a bit. He enjoyed being like a father to his friend.  
Sethius went to change into a simple kimono, which was grey and had flower designs on it. He walked back out, seeing that Karl was there pouring tea for them both. Sethius sighed, before he walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Come on, I was supposed to be the one preparing us drinks." He cooed. He often acted like this towards the man. It's not like the twenty-two (22) year old had romantic feelings for the vampire, he was just very passionate towards him. Karl just leaned into this touch before turning around to face his friend. He had a thirsty look in his eyes, the orbs glowing. Sethius sighed at this.

"Go ahead." He spoke, tilting his head so that his neck and collarbone was exposed. Karl took this opportunity to kiss Sethius's neck for a second, making the man whimper before sinking his teeth into his flesh. Sethius winced before giving into the bite. For some reason, he found them soothing, even... Pleasurable. He gripped Karl's shoulders. They've done this many times before, but this time was more arousing than the rest. He could here the man chuckle.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Karl cooed, caressing Sethius's back. He shuddered and smacked his teeth.

"So what if I am." Sethius retorted. Karl responded with kissing his neck once more, causing Sethius to grip his shoulders even more, pressing his body against his.   
Karl's soft touches were enough to get him hot and bothered, but the bastard pulled away, leaving Sethius in this state.

"I'm not the one who will ultimately be pleasuring you like this, unfortunately. But oh how I wish I was." Karl spoke. This confused Sethius as he pulled away from the man. His face was flushed, but his eyebrows were raised.

"I'm sending you to live with a group of my sons. You will be a guest of high importance, and I will make sure they treat you right." Karl began speaking.

"You've become stronger physically, but now it's time to test your mental strength. My sons have reached a very dark place, and cannot be brought back on their own. But I would like you to try and bring them out of that place with your compassion and liveliness; just as you did with me." He explained. Sethius sighed as he scratched his neck.

"So, what you're saying is: I'm the angel you want your sons to have?" He questioned. He was saddened that he was leaving one of his best friends, yet he supposed that this was important to him.

"I'll start packing my bags."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | This chapter is written in third person| **


	3. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der ersten Person geschrieben |** (1)

I walked up to a huge, yet elegant looking manor. Karl's sons really know how to come a place tidy; this would make my stay much more tolerable.  
Knocking on the large door, I see that it opened on his own. 

'Strange...' I thought to myself. Carrying my suitcase into the abode, I noticed a large staircase right in front of me. I presumed that all the brothers would be upstairs. I begin walking up, taking time to note all the decorations and floor plans.

"Oi! Pancake!" A voice shouted. It was quite annoying to say the least, and it sounded like it was coming from a younger lad.   
The stairs took me to a living area, where three (3) individuals were harassing a young women. One was behind her, holding her shoulder and hungrily drinking from her, while the other two were grabbing her legs and arms, screaming at the other about something I didn't quite care about.   
Getting tired of seeing this, a let out a dominant whistle, causing all four (4) of them to look at me. The men seemed to be angry, yet confused, while the women had a look in her eyes that said 'thank you.'

"My name is Sethius Augustus, a relative said that I was supposed to be staying with you lads for a while. Was I interrupting something?" I asked, a mocking tone in my voice.

"Another human has come here to stay with us?" A man with a fedora cooed. This caused me to smack my teeth. I then rolled my eyes. He smirked at me, to which a gave a mocking wink. 

"Don't even think about drinking from me. I will be sure to burn you all alive." I threatened, though I wasn't done.

"If you're desperate for blood from me, just ask." I finished. By this time, three (3) other brothers had shown up.

"And who might you be?" A man with glasses asked. He was quite handsome, I might add. 

"My name is Sethius Augustus, as I said to those three (3) over there-" I paused to point to the men I had saw earlier.

"- I was sent here by a relative. His purpose is unbeknownst to me, but I would appreciate if you treated me with respect. Unlike that woman over there." I spoke, adding venom to the words "respect" and "woman." This caused all the men to chuckle a bit, all except for one; an albino, who looked no older than me. 

"We'll treat you like we wish, neues Blut**(2)." One of the redheads spoke. I gave a death glare, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Ayato, calm down, and let me introduce us." The bespectacled man spoke.

"This is the oldest son, Shu. My name is Reiji, and I'm the second son. These are the triplets: Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. Then there's the youngest son, Subaru." Reiji spoke, pointing to each one as he was speaking.

I gave a bow, signalling that I had respect for them, since they were Karl's children.

"It's nice to meet all of you, now, who might you be?" I asked in a calm tone.

"M-My name is Yui Komori." The women stuttered. I gave a bow to her as well.

I tightened my grip on my suitcase; I just wanted to retire. Though, I might sketch a little, or read a book. I looked to Reiji.

"May I be shown to my room?" I asked politely. Reiji gave a sigh, and nodded.

*

I unpacked my suitcase, putting my clothes in the dresser and taking out my sketchbook. The Sakamki manor was perfect scenery for a portrait. I began sketching what I saw around my room; the matte black walls lined with white lace, the baby blue bedsheets, and the beautifully lit closet just across from me. It was all so beautiful.

"Why hello there, kleine Hure** (3)." A hear a sultry voice speak. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned to see the redhead with a fedora; his name was Laito, I believe.

'Wait... did he just call me a kleine Hure?" I thought to myself. I scoffed.

"Hello there, pervers** (4)." I retorted with a smirk, he returned the face. I closed my sketchbook and sat with my legs crossed.

"I've come to say hi to my new plaything." He cooed, crawling on the bed next to me. I simply knocked his hat off playfully.

"I'm not anyone's playfully, dearie." I replied, a soft smirk on his face. He blushed, and I assumed that my smirk was the reason for that. 

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" I teased, he just let out a playful growl and lunged on top of me, pinning my hands down. I let out a soft gasp before chuckling.

"Oh, is the little vampire thirsty?" I teased. He bit his lip, before roughly sinking his teeth into my neck. His bite was sharp, and it felt a lot like Karl's, which aroused me. My body arched up to him. Hearing him gulping down my blood made me shiver. 

"Oh, is my kleine Hure aroused?" Laito teased as he pulled away. I just huffed, before warming my hands, burning his palms.

"Ow!" He winced, pulling away from me. I just giggled at him, kissing his nose playfully.

"If you wanted my blood so badly, all you had to do is ask." I spoke, before shoving him off my bed.

"Now get out, unless you wanna sit here and watch me draw." I ordered. Laito looked stunned, but then sat beside me as I began to finish my sketch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1): This chapter is written in first person
> 
> 2): New Blood
> 
> 3): Little Whore
> 
> 4): Pervert


	4. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der ersten Person geschrieben

Laito had sat next to me for an hour and a half (1 1/2) while I sketched, then lined the entire drawing. He looked fascinated, which brought a smug smile to my face. 

"Okay you two, you need to get ready." Reiji spoke. I raised a brow. 

'I know they're vampires, but I didn't expect them to actually be active at night.' I thought to myself. I closed my sketchbook for the second time, putting my pencils away as well. I looked to Reiji, tilting my head.

"What exactly are we doing at this time of night?" I asked, this made him scoff at me.

"Honestly, how can you be sent to us by a relative, yet not know that we go to night school." He hissed. His uniform made him look more casual than the outfit he was wearing; yet he looked like a butler nonetheless.

"Excuse me, but I've already learned the necessary curriculums that are taught in academies." I protested. He just chuckled.

"Honestly do you seriously think I believe you? You're saying that you're smarter than us all?" He taunted. I simply smirked and nodded.

"Of course I am, love. After all, mother tried to send me to an academy, but I tested out on the first day." I replied. He was obviously shocked, judging by the look in his eyes, but he didn't show it.

"Would you like to test me and find out? Or would you prefer not to be late for school?" I taunted.

"Honestly, you humans think so highly of yourselves... Fine. Go ahead and stay, but I expect this house to be spotless when I get back. " He ordered. I cackled at this.

"I can't promise that the entire house will be spotless, but just to pay you back for being better than you, I will clean a bit." I teased. Reiji huffed and teleported away. Laito gave me a look as he stood up.

"What is it, Laito? Are you thirsty again?" I asked back in my calm, respectful tone. He just shook his head before sitting down on my bed again, sighing.

"Aren't you going to school? Your big brother would be furious if he found out you were skipping." I explained. Before I could say another word, my hands were pinned above me and my lips were roughly being attacked. I yelped, looking into the eyes of the man above me. I pulled away, breathless.

"Laito, wha-" I cried out when he bit my neck again. This time it was even more pleasurable than before, leaving me panting and moaning below him. I was weak in the knees when it came to vampire bites, especially rough ones like these.

"I needed to tease you before I went, my kleine Hure." He spoke, I just pouted at him before he teleported away. I huffed, obviously aroused. First Karl leaves me in this state, now Laito?

*

I started cleaning the brother's rooms, since those were the closest. They seemed to be pretty messy people, aside from Reiji and Laito -surprisingly- . It was a hassle trying to get things in order, but I added my own touch as well. I sketched cute planets, flowers, and other aesthetically pleasing things to match their colour schemes. And if I hurried, I would be able to paint them as well.  
However, I wanted to get a bit of baking done as well, for my sake of course. I might make a little something for the girl, Yui, just as a gift for lasting this long.  
The kitchen was in utter disarray, with dishes piled up and utensils scattered where they shouldn't be.

"Don't they know how to pick up after themselves? Furthermore, why doesn't Reiji clean; he seems to be the man of the house." I muttered to myself. I just sighed before cleaning the kitchen, humming a soft song in my head.

The kitchen was clean, and my baking was done. I had made a chocolate cake with white icing. I also made Yui some soft cookies.  
Smiling, I ran up to my room to grab the paints I brought -seeing as I brought all of my art supplies-, and began painting all the sketches I did. I matched them with the colour schemes of the rooms, but I decided to tease the triplets a bit. I made their sketches rainbow themed, with a bit of pink mixed in there. Seeing as how they're natural trouble makers, I thought it'd be fair to pull a silly prank on them. But I felt like I'd make the other three (3) brothers' rooms aesthetically pleasing.  
When I finished, I washed off my paintbrushes and went to go put my paint back in my suitcase.

"Damn, I've got paint all over me." I muttered. Sighing, I grabbed a salmon coloured kimono out of my bag, as well as a towel, wash cloth, and clean underwear and went to the washroom down the hall. I ran a bath for myself as I began undressing.  
While waiting for the water, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at all the scars on my arms from the training I did.

'I should probably start training again in the morning.' I thought.  
Steam began filling the room, and that let me know that the water was hot enough. Stepping in, I let out a relaxed moan.

'I've only been here for a day, bringing true light into the brother's lives might be harder then I thought. ' I spoke inside my head. I began washing myself, getting all the paint, dirt, and grime off my body.  
I took down my long, silver hair and sunk down into the bath, low enough for me to begin washing it.  
Diving my head deep into the water, I just sat there; eyes closed and bubbles formed in my nose. It was quite peaceful, really.

"Sethius! You have failed to kill the animal before you. Your powers are weak! You are weak, boy." The mother spat at the child. She proceeded to drag him to a nearby tower, having a butler strike him with a riding crop. The servant made the boy count each time he stroke him.  
Sethius was then locked in the tower, where he would stay for a week; just like all the other times.

"Mother! Please, no! I promise I'll do better!" The boy cried, but it was no use. His mother was threw with him; for now at least.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der ersten Person geschrieben |

Water splashed out of the tub aggressively as I lunged myself out from under it. I gasped for air, choking up a bit of water. I hugged myself as I shivered.

"Damnit.." I cursed to myself.  
Getting out, I begin drying myself off. I then looked in the mirror, turning slightly to see all the lash marks on my back. They don't hurt anymore, but they're just a permanent reminder of how pathetic and weak I was as a child.  
I dressed myself in my underwear and salmon colour kimono. Tying it in place, I walked back to my room, sighing. My hair was kept down, reaching the backs of my knees. I looked up at my clock.

'Three (3) a.m. huh? I have about two hours until they get back.' I thought to myself. I decided to explore a bit, starting with the upstairs rooms.  
I've already seen all the brothers' resting quarters, so those are already checked off my list. But there was an extra room next to Reiji's.  
Opening the door, I saw a large laboratory. Smaller than Karl's, but still large. It was filled with textbooks, binders full of notes and worksheets, test tubes and alchemy materials, and already made potions. I decided to snoop around. I looked in one of the binders: A simple paralysis poison.

'Hm, I remember when Karl taught me how to make this... But that was five (5) years ago.' I thought.  
I decided to make a potion of my own. A blood potion**(1); I wanted to see if it would satisfy the vampires' thirst just as sufficiently as fresh blood would. Though I really hope that Reiji has the right ingredients, or my plan would've been wasted.

*

It's taken an hour for me to find the damned ingredients. The pigeon coloured vampire only had dandelions; He didn't have St. John's Worts**(2) or Comfrey**(3), so I had to go out and collect the ingredients myself. This left me with only an hour to make a good supply of these potions for the brothers.  
I began grinding the St. John's Wort, before throwing it and the Comfrey into a cauldron I found in one of the cupboards, boiling them both in steaming water. I then threw the dandelions in as well. I made a vertical slit on my arm, before dropping a good amount of my own blood into the mixture. It hurt a bit, but I quickly began healing myself a bit. I never trained my healing abilities, so that's something I'm not good at. All I did was stop the bleeding in my arm, but the slit was still there.

I hear a vehicle pull in near the mansion, so I assumed that their home. I quickly gathered all the potions I made and ran them to my room. I had cleaned the mess I made in Reiji's lab, yet I left the cauldron out; which slipped my mind. 

"What the hell?!" One of the brothers screamed. I laughed to myself, covering my mouth to hide my giggles.

'They must've found my little surprise. That, or they found that I had made sweets for me and Yui, but not them' I thought.

"What on earth are you giggling about?" I hear a deep voice say. I looked to see Reiji there, arms crossed, with a stern look on his face. But he wasn't done speaking.

"Come down to our living area, I want you to explain what exactly you did while we were at school." He ordered. I just gave a soft sigh.

I sat down on one of the couches as all of the brothers looked at me with stern looks. I sighed, pulling my hair up and fixing my kimono.

"Well, while you were gone, I cleaned you rooms. I realised that they all seemed pretty dull... So I added slight sketches and paintings to them to make them more.. pleasing to look at and be in-" Ayato interrupted me.

"That doesn't explain why Yours Truly's room has rainbow coloured paintings on his walls!" He shouted. Reiji shushed him afterwards.

"Well, you, and your two other triplets, seem to all be causing trouble. So I added a bit more colours to your rooms as sort of a punishment ? -for lack of a better word-." They hissed when I finished this line of dialogue.

"I then went to the kitchen, which I mind you, was in complete and utter chaos; so I had to clean that up for you, since you all are incapable of doing it yourselves. But after that, I baked a cake for myself and some soft cookies for Yui, as I little reward for lasting this long." I explained. The Sakamaki's all seemed to still be intrigued.

"That doesn't explain why I found a cauldron in my lab, as well as freshly used calcinators**(4), spare ingredients, -which I never had-, and other used equipment." Reiji butted in.

"It's simple. I made blood potions for you all. But the 'spare ingredients' you speak of are ones I had to go and find on my own because you did not have them. Judging by the lack of ingredients or recipes, I assumed that you've never made these kinds of potions before. So, I made them to see if they will suffice your thirst the same as blood coming directly from a human." I explained. The vampires looked at me with a raised brow.

I sighed, realising I had more explaining to do- as well as getting back to my training soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1): A powerful potion to increase your endurance, as well as satisfy a vampire's thirst
> 
> 2): A plant found in leafy woods, glades, and clearings. It has the same colours as Dandelions, but the same petals as Lillies
> 
> 3): Grows most of all on banks by water and in ditches around fields. They're a species of Lilly 
> 
> 4): A type of apparatus that can be used to create Alchemy potions, as well as increase it's effects


	6. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der ersten Person geschrieben |

I came back to the living quarters with six (6) of the fifteen (15) blood potions I made. Giving the potions to the boys, I stepped back.

"Now drink them." I ordered in a calm tone. None of them moved, I sighed. They all had confused looks on their faces as they looked from me to the potions in their hands.

"Do I have to get you all to drink it myself?" I asked mockingly, tilting my head. Still, none of them moved. Huffing, I took one of the potions, pouring some into my mouth before going up to them.

Leaning down to Shu, I kissed him, forcing his mouth open before transferring the liquid into his mouth. I then went to Subaru, who was next to him, grabbed his flask and did the same. I did this all the way down the line, but when I got to Laito, I kissed him harder than the others. When I pulled away, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

'Payback for teasing me earlier.' I whispered, he shivered. I pulled back from all of them and looked at their shocked faces. I just smiled at them.

"Kleine Hure, this tastes a lot like your blood-." Laito spoke. The other brothers looked at him, shocked.

"Well, I would hope so, I used my own blood to make the potions, silly." I said with a chuckle. They all turned back to me with slightly widened eyes.

"You really are an interesting human..." Reiji hummed. I just let out a soft chuckle. I then stretched, my back popping as I did so.

"Yui, you can go enjoy the cookies I baked-." I paused.

"If any of you try to take a cookie, even just one, without her permission I will burn you. I made those for her, not you." I hissed, before returning to my normally calm state.

"But feel free to have a slice of the cake I made, I have to retire." I spoke. The last part was technically a lie, since I will be sneaking out. I won't be running away of course, I just need to go out into the nearby woods to train.

"Mr. Sethius, it's already morning; it's a little to late to retire." Kanato spoke in his usual... unique voice. I smiled at him.

"I am just a human after all, we need more rest than vampires do." I replied calmly. He looked angry, but after a few seconds they all dispersed.

___________________________

When I was finished putting on my training gear, it was about seven (7) in the morning. All I had on was a tight long-sleeved shirt, and tight black pants. I wasn't wearing underwear, yet I usually never did when training, anyway.  
Jumping out the window, the ground made little nose when I landed. One of the many perks of training shoeless. I begin sprinting to to the forest, hoping to find a spot that wasn't too far away; I didn't want to take a long time to get back.

I came out to a tree. It was a large species of Oak, and it was big enough to take my punches, kicks, and any magic I would decide to throw at it.

"Momma, look! I made a fire with my own hands!" Little Sethius exclaimed. He had just learned a bit about his fire control, and wanted to impress his mother.

"Sethius, this is foolish. What are you gonna do with just making a fire? Are you hoping that the things I throw at you will be compassionate enough to sit by a fire with you?" Sethius's mother spat at him angrily.

"But momma, it took a lot to make this fire! I'm- I'm not ready to kill things yet!" The boy protested. His mother slapped him.

"That means you're not good enough! Now go practice on this tree; if I come back and the tree isn't badly damaged, I'm locking you in the tower again, understood?" His mother ordered. Sethius shivered and nodded, before his mother walked away.

Fireball after fireball. I used every bit of energy I had and took it out on the tree. One by one.

"Are" One branch fell.

"You" Then another.

"Proud" Another.

"Of" The tree bark began to give out.

"Me" One more strike, and the tree would fall.

"MOTHER?!" I screamed, blasting the tree with all he had. It crumbled into tiny pieces before me.

The tree young Sethius had practiced on was destroyed, but so were the other ones around it. He almost took down an entire forest. The boy's mother began walking towards him, obviously disappointed.

"Aren't you proud of me mother? I did as you asked!" Sethius said cheerfully, yet nervously. He was hoping for some sort of praise.

"I see you've destroyed the tree..." She began to speak.

"But you also took down the entire damn forest!" His mother shouted. Sethius let a small tear run down his face.

"Come here, boy! We're going to the tower." She ordered. Sethius cried, trying to punch and kick himself free.

My punches and kicks were aggressive. I could feel my arms, fist, legs, and feet bruising from the harsh blows I extinguished on another nearby tree.

"I almost took down an entire forest, huh mother?!" I shouted to myself. I've almost taken down another tree, just out of anger. When I was training with Karl, he always calmed me down when I got too angry, but now he's not with me. And the brothers were total sadist, so they could never manage to calm me down.  
I stopped punching and kicking, then sighed. I wasn't done, I was nowhere near done. I was too angry. 

"Now run two-hundred (200) laps around our estate." The mother stated.

"Momma, I don't think I could do that much! I don't have enough stamina!" Young Sethius pleaded.

"I. Said. Run!" His mother screamed. This time, a dark aura surrounded her. Her screamed scared Sethius senseless, and he began running out of fear of being punished again.

Run. I was running like there was no tomorrow. I was circling the mansion at the same speed I did when me and Karl trained. I ran with the same intensity and fear as I did as a child. These flashbacks often haunt me, but Karl was always there to help me get back to my senses. He was such a good friend of mine. I could feel my stamina drained, this caused me to run faster. Harder.

"If I can't run two-hundred (200) laps around this mansion, then I haven't improved at all since I was a kid, and I don't deserve a break." I muttered to myself.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der ersten Person geschrieben |

I collapsed. I wasn't unconscious, but my legs just gave out.

"Damn." I whispered. I didn't have the strength to get up. I was too exhausted; too tired. But I have to keep going. I sat up, and removed my training shirt, revealing all the 'bust' marks in my arms.

"I really went that hard?" I asked myself. All the force from my magic had busted holes in my arms. They hurt like hell, but I ignored it. I did not want to seem weak.  
I stood up, seeing how wobbly my legs are, but I forced them to stay still. I looked at the mess I made: two (2) very large trees had completely collapsed, while about nine (9) others were damaged. They were all burned and dented, and several large fire holes filled the area.

"S-Sethius?" I hear someone call. It was the human girl, Yui. I turned to her, seeing the terrified look in her eyes. She was shaking a bit.

"Ah, hello there Yui." I said calmly, before collapsing again. Before hitting the ground, I felt a weak grip around my back. Yui had caught me, yet she was quite weak.

"Thank you, but I assure you that I'm alright. I'm just a bit exhausted." I spoke, wincing when we started moving.   
She said nothing. I felt her fear as we walked back to the mansion.

"Do not fear. I am still human, just as you are. I just happened to be born with certain abilities. I do not wish to harm you." I explained, she just led out a relived sigh.

We arrived at the mansion doors, and walked inside. I cursed to myself.

"Damn, I left my shirt out there." I huffed. I see Reiji standing at the entrance, obviously unimpressed.

"Now where have you been?" He asked in a stoic tone. I just sighed.

"I planned to do some training today, since me and Ka- I mean your close relative always did some training for my sake." I replied, quickly fixing my. He just ticked.

"I should punish you for leaving without my permission, but it seems you took a bad enough beating. Now retire to your room, I shall be sure to put a lock on your window, should you decide to escape again." Reiji ordered.

Sitting in my room, I had finished wrapping my arms and legs.

"I think I was a little too extreme today." I muttered. Once I finished wrapping, I grabbed my sketchbook and pencils and began drawing. It was more of a way to vent and calm myself down. I began to sketch my old home; the one I was beaten and brutally trained in. It was so beautiful and extravagant, yet what you found inside was dark. Demented. At least for me.  
Mother had nine (9) children, including me. I was the youngest; so it was shocking to hear that mother spent all of her time on me. Training me, beating me, and raising me like I was the oldest. I hated it, my childhood was full with bad memories.

"Kleine Hure~?" I hear Laito's voice coo. I just turned my head to him, giving him a friendly smile.

"Hello Laito, did you need something?" I asked. I was slightly irritated that he ruined my drawing, but maybe talking to him will calm me down as well.   
He gave me no response.

"Is something wrong? Oh- you're thirsty aren't you?" I spoke, interrupting myself. This made me give out a soft giggle.

"Do I have to have a reason for coming to see my Kleine Hure?" He asked in a seductive manner. This made me shiver, but I just brushed it off.   
I feel the bed dip, and a hand rubbing my shoulder. I winced, pulling my shoulder away from him.

"I would appreciate if you didn't touch my arms, they hurt badly." I warned. I was in physical pain, still quite exhausted, and angry.

"Aw~ How come?" Laito asked. He obviously wasn't concerned, but the question just made me close my sketchbook and lie back on the ned, my back popping as I did so.

"I was training earlier." I answered simply. He lied down next to me, a playful look in his eyes.

"Plus I am quite angry at the moment, so I was drawing to calm myself down. Until you came in of course." I added. This led to the fedora wearing vampire to craw on top of me and look into my eyes. He smirked.

"Laito, if your th-" I was cut off by a rough kiss to the lips. I gasped, and this allowed Laito to slip his tongue into my mouth. It felt heavenly and arousing. I slowly started to kiss back, wrapping my aching arms around Laito's neck. But after a few moments, he pulled away. I was panting, and my face was flushed. He looked at me with a devilish smirk.

"You bastard. Are you here to tease me like this again?" I spat at him. I head no real feelings for the man, but I wasn't gonna let him tease me again.

"Well, at first I was~ But now I see that you need some relief." He spoke teasingly. I knocked his fedora off his head before grabbing his collar and pulling him closer to my face.

"You better finish what you started." I muttered, before slamming my lips onto his hungrily. I truly hope that this will take my anger away, as well as make me feel good. I bent my knee, rubbing it against his crotch teasingly. It hurt like hell, but I refuse to be dominated by someone smaller than me.  
Laito moaned into our kiss, before pulling away. His face was flushed, and he was panting. I bite the inside of my cheek as I look up at him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to take all of your pain away as I ravish you from the inside out~"He cooed. I moaned quietly.  
He began undressing me, seeing all the holes, bruises, and scrapes on my arms and chest. His eyes widened. I know he didn't care, he was probably angry that he didn't get to be the first to mark my body. Instead he began kissing every single one of my wounds before he reached the hem of my pants. I grabbed his hair, and yanked him up. Laito moaned as I did this.

"Hm- A masochist I see~" I teased, leaning up to bite his bottom lip. I was beyond aroused, and I had no plans on stopping. I maneuvered my way out from under him. I winced, and it took all of my energy, but I kept going. I pinned him down from behind as I ground my clothed crotch against him. Leaning down to his ear, I nibbled on it, before whispering.

"I refuse to be dominated by someone shorter than me." I whispered.   
Slipping my hand under him, I rubbed him through his trousers; he shivered and groaned at this.

'Damn! This is making me too aroused.' I thought to myself. I flipped him around, lying him on his back as I began undressing him. His body was so beautiful. Perfectly porcelain skin with a toned chest. I've never seen such a beauty; I'll make sure to use him as a drawing reference later. But for now, I should focus on our sexual acts, this will for sure ease my mind.  
I discarded his shirt, throwing it across the room as I kissed his neck roughly, obviously leaving marks. He let out a giggled moan as I put my hand over his mouth.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut. You make a single sound during this, and both of us will be punished, understood?" I ordered. He nodded quickly.   
I left marks all down his collar bone and jawline as I hovered over him. His perfectly porcelain skin suddenly became my canvas. I begin undoing his pants slowly and painfully; I didn't want to rush this. The more I waited, the more pleasure I would feel.   
Once his trousers were removed, I could see his trembling legs, and his underwear has a wet stain on them; it was most likely his pre-ejaculated fluid. I smirked and scooted back, crouching down enough so I was face-to-face with the man's crotch.

"What is it Laito, are you aroused~?" I teased. My stress was slowly starting to diminish as I looked at his aroused face.

'Truly beautiful.' I thought to myself. I pulled down his boxed, and started licking the shaft of his arousal. He trembled as he bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans. I smirked, before taking the whole thing into my mouth; well, as much as I could. I was still human, so I had a gag reflex. I got just over halfway down before I gagged around him, this caused him to thrust his hips at me.   
I couldn't wait any longer, so I slipped my hand into my pants, and began to stroked myself. I moaned around him, sending extra vibrations through his body. He shivered, as his left hand tangled itself in my hair, tugging it.   
I made a pattern between licking and sucking on his shaft, and his moans were music to my ears. This has definitely taken the anger and stress out of my system, but we're not done until I finish.

'Maybe I could leave him in this state.' I thought. A chuckled, a devious look on my face.  
Laito's face was beautiful; flushed cheeks, his hair covering his face, and his hand covering his mouth. I took his length back into my mouth, using my now free hand to insert my index finger into his arse; he tensed up at this. I lifted my mouth.

"Shh~ You're okay." I cooed, before going back to my original position. His entrance opened up to me, allowing me to slip another finger in. Laito moaned loudly, though his hand muffled it.   
My hand stroked my arousal faster, causing my hips to buck. I was getting more and more aroused by the second. I moaned quietly. But the moment I felt Laito's hips buck forward aggressively, I knew I found that special bundle of nerves. I smirked in victory.

"S-Sethi- ah~" Laito moaned, though it was very quiet. It was the hottest thing I've ever heard. Just hearing that brought me closer to my release. Both my hands moved faster, as my mouth sucked harder. And before I knew it, I released. I arched my back, retracting my mouth from Laito's shaft.

"Laito- fuck!" I moaned quietly. I could tell that he was extremely close to his release, and was about to be sent over the edge. I quickly gripped his shaft and held it tight. He whined.

"I'm going to leave you like this, dear~" I cooed. I walked to my closet and grabbed one of my many kimonos, slipping it on. I turned to Laito, who was still on my bed with a flushed face, messy hair, and an extremely hard arousal. I almost felt bad for him, but nonetheless, this was payback. Instead, I sat on the bed next to him. 

"This is for the other two times you left me like this, now dress yourself and get out of my room, I have drawings to finish."


	8. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der dritten Person geschrieben |

"Momma, can I go play with Patrice and the others now?" A young boy asked. He simply just wanted to go and play with his older siblings. The boy's mother just rubbed her temples, obviously stressed. The lad just looked up at his mother, confused and scared.

"No, Sethius. I want you to go to your room and study. I will be there to quiz you at the end of the day. If you cannot pass the quiz, you will run three-hundred (300) laps around the manor." The woman ordered.

"Mom, this isn't fair! All my other siblings get to go out and play, but I can't!" He yelled. The boy felt a hard, stinging sensation on his cheek. The woman had slapped him.

"I said: Go. And. Study." She said, this time with more anger. The boy reluctantly went up to his room, soft tears running down his face.

"Sethius! You've failed me once more! First you fail your quiz, now you've failed the laps I have assigned to you!" The mother screamed. Sethius was shaking, he didn't want to get punished again.

"I'm locking you in this tower, and you will stay in here for a very, very long time." Sethius cried at this sentence before the tower door closed, and he was locked in there for god knows how long. He sat in the corner, crying and shaking. It's like he's banished from the outside world or being with his siblings. At least, that's what it felt like.

Young Sethius had jumped out of his tower window, landing in a nearby tree. He winced, feeling the branch stab the soles of his feet. Not worrying about that, he jumped from the tree and began running.

"What is this place, mister?" Sethius asked. He was talking to a tall man with flowing black hair, and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

___________________________

Sethius lifted his head from his sketchbook. He had fallen asleep while finishing the sketch of his old manor. His hair was matted, and his kimono was sliding halfway down his shoulder.

"Well it's about time you woke up from your precious sleep." A voiced hissed. It was Subaru's, and he seemed strangely calm, but still angry. Sethius, still dazed, just looked to him, his eyes have lidded. He rubbed them before fully looking at the albino.

"Oh, hello Subaru. Did you need something?" Sethius spoke calmly. The tall man closed his sketchbook with his pencil still inside and laid the thing on the bed. He stood up, cracking his back. His bandages were sliding off, he'd have to replace them.

"I would like to know why the trees by the garden are destroyed!" Subaru screeched. Sethius covered his ears; loud noises hurt his ears when he's not fully awake. He tilted his head though, before standing up.

"Ah, Subaru, my apologies. I was training out there earlier this morning. I seemed to have gotten carried away." The boy said, a bit of nervousness to his voice. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on!" Subaru hissed, grabbing Sethius's wrist tightly, causing him to wince. That grip will definitely leave some sort of mark on the tall man's wrist.

Subaru had led the two out to the rose garden. It was beautiful. A mix of white and red roses, and the bushes were perfectly in line. Sethius looked down to Subaru, and intertwined their fingers like a child. The albino tried to pull away, but Sethius just held him there. The tall man turned to look down at him.

"Let me hold it, Subaru, trust me, it's comforting." Sethius argued. This resulted in a 'tch' from the other's mouth and they started walking again.  
They came to a small section between four (4) rose bushes, and Sethius sat down, pulling Subaru down with him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Subaru exclaimed. Sethius just ignores him and pulled him to his right side, his right arm going over Subaru's shoulder in a passionate (?) way. The man disregarded the other's protests and held him there.

Eventually, Subaru had calmed down, and leaned into Sethius's touch. His white hair covered the tall man's shoulder, while Sethius laid his head on top of his. They sat there like that for a few moments.

"Why are you doing this?" Subaru asked calmly, though he sounded like he was hurt.

"Why are you here- holding a vile, disgusting, monstrous creature like me? A being who could kill you any second?" He added. His voice was shaking. Sethius just sighed, placing a kiss upon the boy's head. Karl often did this to him when he was sad or hurt, and it worked. He figured it would work with Subaru as well.

"You looked like you needed some comfort. It seemed like you've never had this kind of comfort before." Sethius explained. He them wrapped both arms around the younger one, and pulled him onto his lap. This erupted a gasp from Subaru's throat as he thrashed and fought. Sethius just shushed him by putting their lips together softly. The only feeling that was there was compassion. Subaru tried to pull away, yet the grey-haired man kept him there, still kissing him softly.

"Stop talking, let me comfort you, dearie." Sethius whispered. The other sighed, as he cuddled into Sethius's chest.   
Subaru has never experienced this kind of comfort, or any comfort for that matter. He was always treated like a monster, or some vulgar being. It was strange for him to be comforted like this, but he wasn't complaining. Sethius began rubbing his back, singing soft songs into the albino's ear. He was treating Subaru like a precious being, something that should be cared for. He was treating him the way he should've been treated long ago.

'It'll take a bit more to bring true light and happiness into this one's life, but this was a big step.' Sethius began thinking.

'Almost one brother down, five (5) more to go.'


	9. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Dieses Kapitel ist in der dritten Person geschrieben |

Sethius and Subaru had retired to the latter's room. The taller man didn't give the other a choice, really. They were both on Sethius's bed, and Sethius had his arm around Subaru's waist from behind, holding him protectively to his chest. This was a foreign feeling to the youngest Sakamaki; he almost liked it.

"Subaru, why are you so angry?" Sethius asked curiously. The albino stiffened at this, letting out a low growl.

"Why do you care?" He spat back at him, not attempting to look back at him as he spoke. In reality, Subaru let a small tear run down his cheek.

"If you must know... It's because I'm a filthy abomination. I was just an experiment to my mother and father. They hated me; sometimes mother even said she wanted me de-" 

"Shut up." Sethius spoke, placing comforting kisses on the back of Subaru's neck. The albino hummed from this.

"Just shut up Subaru." Sethius added. He felt the boy's pain; it hit a little too close to home. The angered the young lad, and he ended up grabbing Sethius's hand and biting it roughly. The older wince, before letting out a low moan.   
There he goes again; getting weak at the knees from a vampire bite.   
Instead of warming his hand and burning him, like he did with Laito, he cooled it. He was hoping to soothe the tsundere with a cool hand, which worked slightly. Subaru pulled away and sat back again, eyes widening from the taste of Sethius's blood. It was even better than Yui's, in his opinion.

"You're not a filthy abomination." Sethius spoke quietly. He removed his hand from Subaru's grip, and placed it on top. He used his thumb to rub the back of his hand, still keeping his palm cooled.

"You just weren't given the childhood you deserved. You weren't treated the way you were supposed to." The tall man spoke. He knew that Karl, his best friend, was the reason his son was like this; the reason all of his sons were like this. He couldn't believe it, but he tried not to think about it.  
Sethius's grey hair was down, some of it tickling Subaru's ear. That's what happens when you have long hair. Giving Subaru's neck another kiss, Sethius nuzzled into the back of it. They both sighed.

"You're not going to school tonight." The older man order. Subaru's eyebrow raised, and he turned to look at him.

"Reiji would be furious at both of us if he found me skipping." He said angrily. Sethius just chuckled.

"I don't care of the pigeon vampire gets furious, you need a day off. No, you deserve a day off." The grey-haired man spoke. Subaru growled at him for this before lying back down, leaning into the touch more.

The other brothers had gone to night school, but not without Reiji giving Sethius a lecture about keeping Subaru here with him. He just responded with hums and nods to show that he was listening.  
Sethius had his mind fixated on bringing Subaru happiness, that he completely forgot that he could've started with Laito. Though, he would probably save him for last; he had a feeling that Laito would be the hardest one of them all.

"Wait,, Subaru could always take out his anger on me,," Sethius said to himself. He was a skilled fighter after all, and he could pack a punch. Plus a good fight could clear Subaru's mind enough to make Sethius's job easier.

"Oi! Lad!" Sethius shouted. They were out in the courtyard. Sethius was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, while Subaru was staring at the tower his mother was in all those years ago. He often did this; it didn't do him any good, though. 

"What do you want, Sethius?" He shouted back angrily. He was back to his usual angry self, now.

"You seem to take out your anger by punching things, correct? How about I become your person punching back?" The human suggested. Subaru smacked his teeth at this.

"What makes you think I would do that? I could break you!" Subaru shouted back. Sethius chuckled at his cockiness as he stood up from the ground. He was in nothing but tight shorts. All the others were gone, and him and Subaru were both male, so he saw no problem with it.

"It takes a lot to break me, little boy." Sethius taunted. This pushed a button for Subaru as he ran to him, throwing a punch; which Sethius blocked. The albino then threw a kick, which the grey haired man blocked with a kick of his own.

"Woah, woah! Time out! I have to put my hair up!" Sethius demanded, Subaru just threw another punch at him, this time actually hitting him in the chest. The man groaned; it stung. When he finished tying up his hair, he pouted.

"No fair! I was putting my hair up!" Sethius whined. But, he just threw another punch at the albino, as they started having a rally.

"Okay youngster, now come at me with all you got." Karl spoke. In response, young Sethius did as he asked, running at him with top speed, and throwing his strongest punch at him. It didn't even leave a scratch on the older vampire, though.   
The young boy pouted at this as he huffed.

"Come on, let's try again, you've got this!" The man encouraged. This was the first time Karl has ever had feelings for anyone. It was nothing romantic, but he treated the boy like a son, and was willing to train him. He saw the young boy running at him again, but this time with the intent to kill him. And he actually stumbled at his attack.

'This boy has more potential than I expected.' Karl thought to himself.

"Good. If you keep coming at me with the intent to kill me, your attacks will be more precise and more powerful. Now come on, let's go in for a cup of tea."


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

hi, i’m going to be re-writing this book from the ground up!! so stay tuned for that, and thank you to the people who gave kudos 🥺

the revamped version of this book will include the occasional art piece of my character, plus better writing; and the brothers won’t be so out of character this time 😪


End file.
